Seeking For Revenge
by LOsvuLover
Summary: A normal Day at the 1-6 turns to a dangerous adventure for Dectective Stabler and Benson as an inmate escapes and is out to seek revenge on the Detectives that put him in jail.
1. Jason Birely's File

_I have no idea how files on a rapist, etc. work, so here is my Custom File_

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Name**: Jason Birely Jr.

**Age**: 29 years old

**Hometown**: Manhattan, New York

**DOB**: August 15

**Occupation (Before Prison)**: Construction worker (3yrs)

**Height**: 6'0

**Weight**: 241 lb

**Body Type**: Musculer

**Hair**: Dirty Blonde (Crew Cut)

**Eyes**: Baby Blue (Almost Like Elliot's)

**Siblings**: Jason Birely (Father), Michelle Birely (Mother), Kelly Birely (Sister), Lucas Birely (Brother)

**Convictions**: Rape (4yrs in prison) **(A/N: I dont know how long you're in jail for rape)**

**Victim(s)**: Tyra Michaels

**Statement**: Girlfriend, casual sex, accused of rape


	2. Breaking Out

**Title**: Seeking for Revenge

**Show**: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit

**Main Characters**: Elliot Stabler & Olivia Benson

**Summary**: A normal Day at the 1-6 turns to a dangerous adventure for Detective Stabler and Benson as an inmate escapes and is out to seek revenge on the Detectives that put him in jail.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Captain Cragen walks out of his office after a day at work with not one case being called, he finds his two best detectives sitting on the floor beside their desks playing 'Go Fish' and laughing at some joke Elliot said. _"Now this is a wonderful sight. My two best detectives playing 'Go Fish' with each other and laughing like a bunch of kids."_

"Where's Munch and Fin?" Cragen asked questioningly, and Benson and Stabler stopped laughing instantly.

"Fin's kid called, imergency I guess, cause he left like a lightning bolt." Elliot stated.

"Munch is upstairs in the cribs, gave up on paperwork about a hour ago." Olivia was still signing the papers and looked irritated at what she said.

"You guys can head home, or...finish whatever you started." Cragen said with a light chuckle. Elliot and Olivia just laughed and picked up their cards that Munch gave to them. "I think I'll head home...Liv you need a lift?"

"Sure why not." Cragen was already on his way out when Olivia and Elliot went to grab their stuff so they could also leave.

"Should we wake John, or leave him?" Just as Elliot finished, they both heard a little noise from the cribs and just started laughing for no reason.

"El, I not taking one step closer to the cribs, but if you would like to..." Olivia trailed of with an evil grin, and Elliot knew what she meant. "Olivia"  
Olivia ran for the elevator, laughing and giggling. Before she got there Elliot grabbed her arm, but laughing as well. "How could you say that Livia? I can show you any time that I'm straight." Elliot had the infamous Stabler grin on the whole time.

Olivia blushed like crazy at what Elliot just said and the fact that he was hold her bare arm and rubbing little circles on her arm with his thumb. Elliot just now realised what he was doing and released her arm. "Let's get you home, can't keep that dog waiting any longer." **(A/N: I think Liv needs a dog, so I gave her one LoL)**

**11:48pm**

**Parking Lot at the Precinct**

As Elliot was starting the car up, Olivia remember about the guy that escaped prison yesterday. "Did you hear about Jason Birely breaking out of jail yesterday?" Elliot and Olivia were now heading out of the parking lot and into the streets of New York.

"Yeah, we'll catch him soon enough. Rapists never change, he'll find another victim here soon and I'm sure we'll catch him." A confident Elliot proclaimed.

"But all they do is get smarter when they spend years in prison." Elliot had stopped the car when Olivia finished. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Liv"

Elliot sounded a little disappointed that he couldn't spend the night with her, and Olivia noticed this. "Wanna come up and have a beer or two?" Olivia suggested. "Sure" They both got out smiling and ready for whatever was about to happen upstairs, but little did they know, Jason Birely was preparing another rape.

**12:04am**

**Random Dark Alley**

"No, please don't!!" A helpless girl that looked around 15 years old was down on the ground begging for her life, her shirt was torn wide opened and her pants were clear down at the beginning of the alley and she was only in a pair of underwear.

"Now if I didn't do anything to you, how would I leave a message for my beloved Olivia and her partner?" Jason was now pulling down his boxers, since he discarded his other clothing a long time ago. "Trust me. This won't take long, I'm only giving Olivia a little message." Jason laughed heartlessly as he entered the helpless girl, hearing her scream...

"Nooooo! Help me! Please don't!" The girl sobbed as her rapist pounding in and out of her, but this won't be Jason last victim and he'll make damn sure of it.


	3. The 'True' Rapist

Elliot stayed at Olivia's house the previous night, due to drinking too much and not wanting to drive to his apartment drunk, well that's what they thought. Early that morning the both of them woke up at the same time to find themselves in an odd sleeping position. Olivia was laying her head in Elliot's lap and Elliot had his hand tangled in her hair on the couch. Before they could say anything both their cell phones rang, and it's was Cragen and Munch calling about the rape in the alley, Jason Birely was proclaimed the rapist. Now they were at the precinct, discussing the rape.

"Before we start talking about Jason Birely being the prime suspect, who's our victim?" Olivia was always the first to ask who the victim was.

Elliot read off the Vic's file. "Kiara Baer, she's 17, Warner didn't find any semen, Jason must have used a condom, Warner is looking at the body right now as we speak to see if we have any leads." Olivia was upset, nobody told her that the victim was dead and by the way they were talking is sounded as if she was alive.

"How did she die?" Olivia thought this was question was obvious, Jason probably stabbed her and left her in the alley to bleed to death.

"She was-" Munch was interrupted by Cragen "No time to explain, we got another vic. Benson, Stabler go talk to the vic. Hurry though Doc said she won't last long." Elliot and Olivia nodded their heads and grabbed their coats to leave. "I want you two" Cragen pointed and Munch and Fin. "To go look at the crime scene Warner should be there. An NYPD officer said we also have a witness." Fin and Munch also grabbed their coats and left.

**9:13am**

**Manhattan Hospital**

"We are looking for rape victim Haley Smith. Do you know what room she is in?" Olivia was talking to an officer about the rape victim as Elliot talked to the nurse.

"Liv." Olivia snapped around and Elliot told her the room number "212" She just nodded her head and went to look for the room as Elliot called Fin to see if there witness said anything useful.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hey! I'm Olivia!" just as fast as she said that the vic stopped breathing, doctors and nurses ran in to try and save her, but it was no use. The victim was dead, and they had no leads unless the witness has some very handy information.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When Olivia ran into Elliot down in the lobby, she explained everything to him, and both decided to go check out the crime scene where Fin and Munch were.

**9:47am**

**Crime Scene**

As Olivia and Elliot appeared at the crime scene, Warner was leaving, and Fin and Munch look annoyed as the eye-witness kept blabbering about something that didn't even involve the rape. Elliot did what he was suppose to do and that was saving people from misery, including Fin and Munch. "Fin, Munch" Fin and Munch turned around and looked happier than ever to see Elliot and Olivia. As they were heading back to their cars, Munch remembered about Elliot staying at Olivia's house the previous night and just had to open his mouth about it.

"Sooo...What exactly did you guys do last night? Did you stay up late?" Munch winked at Elliot and smiled. Olivia blushed as she remembered the way the both of them woke up in the morning, and at the same time Elliot and Olivia said "Shut Up, John!" With that they got in their cars and headed back to the precinct.

**10:12am**

**1-6 Precinct**

As the 4 of them walked into the precinct, Cragen came out of his office and asked about their _adventures. _"Stabler, Benson did the victim say anything?"

"I only got my name out, and she stopped breathing. they tried to revive her but it was a waste of time." Olivia got her answer out almost immediately, like she knew what Cragen's question would be. Cragen looked over at Fin and Munch hoping that their trip wasn't a waste. "How about you two. Anything useful?"

Munch nodded. "Yeah, but her description didn't match Jason's. Said a guy about 6'3, Black hair and Green eyes, defiantly not Jason. She also said that he delivered a package to the victim that evening."

"Did she give you a name?" Cragen said interested now that their perp may not be Jason Birely. "Stephen Carter" "Go pick him up" Everyone turned to look at their captain but it wasn't him. Olivia found their unexpected guest, Casey Novak.

"Casey, but I thought we were looking at Jason for our perp?" Olivia asked wondering why they stopped thinking Jason as the rapist and moved to this Stephen Carter. "A witness described Stephen Carter as the rapist. So you guys are going to do your damn job and go pick Mr. Carter up, Detective." Casey turned around clearly pissed that she just missed out on a very hot date because of these back-to-back rapes.

"Lets go El."

_**sorry for the hold-up but my comp. has been broke, well not broke but i had no internet, so i couldn't update. Once again I'm sorry.**_


	4. Sleep overs

**10:32am**

**Carter Residence**

"Stephan Carter you're under arrest for the rape and murder of Kiara Baer. You have the right to remain silence, anything you say or do will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney..." As Olivia finished reading Stephen Carter his rights, Elliot just knew they got the wrong guy and that they would pay for it.

**10:58am**

**Interrogation Room**

"Where were you last night between 11:00pm and Midnight?" Olivia also knew this was a waste of time but she was doing her job like Casey told her to do.

Having no clue what was going on Stephan just answered with something simple, "I was at home."

"And I'm sure you have no one that can prove that, am I right?" Elliot has been a detective for years, and he has heard the 'I was at home' line many times.

"Actually you're wrong Detective, I was at home with my wife and kid." Carter stated.

"Ok. Do you know a Kiara Baer?" Olivia wanted to get this interview over with so she decided to talk to Stephan Carter nicely.

"No, not personally. But I've delivered a package or two to her."

"Do you remember what those packages were and when you delivered them to her?" Elliot had a gut feeling this wasn't their rapist.

"Ummm, She got a package with accessories yesterday. And the other package I have no clue, but i remember she got it 'bout a month ago. Am I allowed to go? I have to be at work in 45 minutes"

"Yeah sure, Thanks for your help."

As Olivia and Elliot were walking out of interrogation they spotted Fin heading towards Cragen with a piece of paper with a knife attached to it. When they found their way to where Fin and their Captain were, they were informed that it was a letter written in blood that was attached to the third victims body with a knife. Thing was the letter was for Benson and Stabler.

_To my beloved Olivia and her partner Elliot,_

_As you now know I have made my point with 3 victims._

_You 2 put me in jail for no reason, now you will pay!_

_I will kill you both, but the question is when? _

_Could be tonight or it could be a week from now._

_But I will get my revenge, and you will never find me._

_- Jason_

"As of now you both will be watch 24/7. Jason has made his point that his real target is you two. You guys will watch each others back and you will not leave each other alone for one minute. and that includes going to the bathroom. Do you understand?" Cragen was making his rules specific. He was not about to get his best detectives injured.

"Yes, sir." They both said together

"Good. Go home." Cragen demanded them.

On the way down to Elliot's car they decided that Olivia would stay at his apartment and sleep in Kathleen's room and Kathleen could sleep in her sister's room. As Elliot was starting the car up Olivia made a point about getting some of her clothes since she was sure that finding Jason wouldn't be anytime soon.

"Just great now I'm stuck with Kathleen, you, and you're dog this weekend." Elliot joked with Olivia about her staying and his house, and her dog more as they headed for his apartment in Queens, but he knew this was going to be a hard weekend for him knowing Olivia Benson was staying at his apartment.

**1:15pm**

**Elliot Stabler's Home**

**Queens, NY**

Elliot's apartment was a good size, big enough for a small family, and it was neat. Elliot show her where Kathleen's room was and told her she could put her clothes in the bottom drawer. "You can change into something more comfortable if you'd like, I'll be in the living room if you need me."

"Okay, thanks for letting me stay here, El" Elliot just smile and left her so she could change in privacy.

When Olivia went into the living room she noticed that Elliot was on the phone talking, so she went into the kitchen to grab a bottled water. She smile when she saw little pictures of Elliot's kids on the refrigerator from when they where babies to when they've grow up. On the side of the refridegrator she saw a picture of her and Elliot laughing. She remembered that night vividly, the whole group was at the bar celebrating a case they just won, even Case and George were there. Elliot and Olivia danced together all night, laughing and joking around with everyone. Then Elliot walked home with her hand-in-hand, when they were at her door Elliot said goodnight and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I believe that's my favorite picture of us together" Olivia jumped slightly from being interrupted from her thoughts by Elliot. "Yeah it's a nice picture of us."

"You can have that one if you like I have two more. People just handed them to me so I have plenty." Elliot said

"Oh, ok sure, thanks"

"No problem, Kathleen called asked if I could pick her up now, so you can come with me or stay here if you'd like. I won't be long." Elliot stated "I'll stay."

"Ok. I'll be right back." Elliot said as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. Olivia put the picture of her and Elliot back and grabbed her bottled water. As she sat on the couch she knew staying with Elliot was going to be hard, just not how hard.


End file.
